


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》037 粉红色

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: 1, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang
Relationships: 瀚冰 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》037 粉红色

037  
“唔……”  
季肖冰仰躺在客厅的沙发上，浑身发红，胸前的两点被欺负得红肿，两只手往上举起，被铐在了沙发的扶手上。  
那手铐是粉红色的。  
高瀚宇埋在他的腿间，亲吻着他的性器，不断吞吐，一直吸到最深处，连两个囊袋都不放过。  
他想这么做很久了，只是一直没有找到合适的手铐。  
今天在情趣用品店里面一眼看到，立刻买了。  
粉红色，看看，多适合他家的猫。  
莹白的肌肤上点缀着粉红，手铐中间裹着一层缓冲的软布，即使季肖冰挣扎了，也不会留下任何痕迹。  
最重要的是，季肖冰很配合地不会去挣脱。  
嘿嘿~  
一个深喉。  
“啊！老高，我快射了！你别……”  
季肖冰连眼角都染上了红色，身体扭动着。  
高瀚宇没有松开，反而把他的大腿压得更紧，感受着口中性器的跳动，十分自豪。  
这么漂亮的男人，现在就在他的身下，任他为所欲为。  
他吮吸着季肖冰勃发的性器，头慢慢往上抬起，野狼般的眼睛紧盯着季肖冰的脸。  
季肖冰的嘴唇已经爽得合不上了，小巧的唇颜色鲜艳，嘴角有些红肿，是刚刚的亲吻太过用力。  
那双承载着星光的眼睛内氤氲着浓厚的欲望，睫毛不停颤动。  
高瀚宇又一次吞到最深处，让那敏感的孔洞直抵自己的喉咙，狠狠吞咽了一下。  
“啊！老高！”  
季肖冰在他口中迸发出来，整个人痉挛般颤抖，陷入狂喜当中，瞳孔微微涣散，蒙上了一层水雾。  
高瀚宇贪婪地看着他的模样，把他的精液全都吞了进去，甚至帮他舔干净。  
这是他的，这个人是他的，全都是他的。  
他挤出一些润滑液，轻易把一根手指探进了季肖冰的体内。  
季肖冰喘着气，被入侵的时候身体微弓，有些紧张。  
“放松，乖，把自己交给我，放松……”  
高瀚宇安慰着他，手指轻轻在他体内旋转，开拓。  
他没有急于去抚慰他的前列腺，而是尽量往里，把里面的褶皱也都撑开，接着进去了第二指。  
“嗯……”  
季肖冰微微皱眉，看着天花板，手动了动，似乎是想挣脱手铐。  
高瀚宇立刻发现了，笑着俯到他身上，手一抓他纤细的手腕按住，给了他一记深吻。  
这个吻缠绵悱恻，温柔至极，松开的时候，季肖冰双眼都迷蒙了。  
“乖，你这样很美。”  
高瀚宇亲了亲他的嘴角，捞着他的腰，和他重叠在一起，挤在沙发上。  
两根手指有技巧地在最深处剪开，来来回回，一点一点，把所有的爱意都倾注在里面。  
第三根手指加入的时候，季肖冰难耐地呻吟了一声，他的前列腺被挤压到了，软下去的性器慢慢抬头。  
“老高，啊！如果……”  
他似乎想说什么，被高瀚宇直接打断。  
“没有如果，这个时候你除了说爱我的话，其他都不准说。”  
高瀚宇曲起他的一条腿，三根手指不断在他的后穴中作乱，引得季肖冰惊喘连连。  
一段时间的开拓练习有了成果，高瀚宇做起扩张的活来驾轻就熟，刺激季肖冰的同时还能又快又好地让括约肌放松。  
等那后穴松动到可以让三根手指自由进出之后，他退出来，倒了许多润滑液在手上，缓缓进入了四指。  
先是圆柱形进入，然后慢慢排列开，一直插到最深处，又慢慢退出来，反复几次，直到那后穴被搅得全是黏腻的水声。  
季肖冰整个人都化了，躺在那里任高瀚宇为所欲为，努力吸气吐气，感觉空气都是灼热的味道。  
“大爷，手指可能不太够，所以我买了这个。”  
高瀚宇从刚刚拿出粉红色手铐的袋子里掏出一支假阳具，在他面前晃了晃。  
季肖冰一下挣扎起来：“不要。”  
他可以接受高瀚宇，但是这么羞耻的东西……  
“乖，我怕弄伤你，这个可以让你更加放松。”高瀚宇耐心地哄了他半天，四根手指在他后穴中搅动着，按摩着他的每一个点。  
“唔……我不要，我只要你的。”季肖冰挣脱手铐，爬起来抓住了他的手臂。  
“高瀚宇，我只要你。”  
他看着他的眼睛，一字一句地说。  
十分严肃。  
高瀚宇犹豫再三，只好作罢，把季肖冰重新压倒在沙发上，手指在他后穴中的动作加大了一些，不断撑开，确认他足够放松之后，才握着他的腰把他翻过去，摆成趴姿。  
“会疼就告诉我。”  
这是第一次，高瀚宇比他还紧张，扶着自己的性器在他穴口磨蹭了一会，才缓缓插入。  
“哼……”  
季肖冰几乎是第一时间就急喘起来，手指抓紧了沙发布。  
“大爷，我爱你。”  
高瀚宇的性器如利刃一般，撑开了肉穴的每一道褶皱，一直向里，速度极慢，但是坚定不移。  
他在占有自己的爱人。  
属于他的猫。  
季肖冰所有注意力都放到了那恐怖的性器上。  
高瀚宇的体温似乎比他高很多，那性器灼热到像要把他烫伤，存在感极强。  
“唔！”  
突然他惊喘了一声，上身支撑不住软了下去。  
“是不是会疼？”  
高瀚宇连忙问，停下了攻城略地的动作。  
季肖冰大口大口地喘气：“不会，你继续，呼……”  
他努力放松自己，喘得很大声。  
高瀚宇的性器太大了，才进入了一点点，就碾在了他的前列腺上，让他浑身发软，不知道是爽是疼。  
“大爷，要不还是用那个假阳具先试试吧？”  
高瀚宇说着就有缓慢退出的迹象。  
“不要！”季肖冰连忙主动往后靠了靠，让他的性器又入了几分。  
他回过头看他，眼中噙着不受控制盈满的眼泪，嘴唇轻舔，清俊的脸上全是渴望。  
“老高，我只要你，我爱你，你进来吧，我是你的了。”  
他低低地诉说自己的感情，倚在沙发上的手肘都发着抖。  
太大了，才进去一点点，感觉就如此强烈，要是全部进去……全部进去……  
高瀚宇眼中的墨浓得化不开，但季肖冰坚持，他只能努力控制住自己，继续往里挺进，速度很慢很慢。  
“啊……”  
季肖冰的腰塌了下去，从后面看像一只伸懒腰的猫，后穴含着狰狞的性器，不受控制地一松一紧。  
“你真是要我的命了。”  
高瀚宇额上满是汗珠，终于进去了三分之二，还剩下一截留在外面，但他不敢再进去了。  
因为季肖冰似乎已经到了极限。  
“呜……”  
季肖冰轻声啜泣着，如果没有高瀚宇的支撑，几乎要倒在沙发上，整个人的骨头仿佛都被抽离。  
高瀚宇俯身吻了吻他的蝴蝶骨，轻声问他：“大爷，你还好吗？我可以动了吗？”  
季肖冰头也不回地点了点头，身体微微发抖。  
高瀚宇缓慢地动了起来，轻轻抽出来一些，又挺进去，换来季肖冰的惊喘。  
“啊！老高，再慢点。”  
季肖冰觉得自己简直是疯了，居然让那么巨大的东西进入自己的身体。  
那顶端在体内的形状清晰无比，柱身每次摩擦肠壁，都带来无与伦比的奇妙感觉，前列腺过电一般，让他止不住发颤。  
高瀚宇握着他的腰，汗水落在他的背上，晶莹一片，他下身忍不住一挺。  
“呜……老高，小白，啊！”  
季肖冰胡乱喊着，眼泪一滴滴落在沙发上，伸长脖子，浑身都在战栗。  
“放松，大爷，你再放松点，别夹，唔！”  
高瀚宇也不好受，那肠肉绞着他，让他进退都很艰难。  
但已经进去了，季肖冰不喊疼，他就没有退出来的道理，总要尝试一下的。  
“大爷，我爱你，我不会放开你的，你就算赶我走我都不会放开你。”  
“你那天的表情其实我偷看到了，你还是害怕，还是不相信我，只是在安抚我，但是没有关系。”  
“既然你敢接受我，我就会用一辈子跟你证明我爱你。”  
高瀚宇一声声说着，加大了下身摆动的力道。  
足够的润滑，让他进出自如，很快他在挺动间又进去了一些，几乎整根没入。  
季肖冰浑身都是通红的颜色，汗水细细密密布满他的身体，他努力喘息，感受着身后的贯穿。  
那入侵他的性器太大了，不需要瞄准，每一次都会磨过他的前列腺，快感如龙卷风一般可怕，席卷他体内的一砖一瓦。  
最重要的是，这种被心爱的人占有的感觉。  
很满足，很舒服，很……  
高瀚宇渐渐加快速度，巨大的性器不断进出，不时跳动着，带来更可怕的感官刺激。  
“啊！老高！我……啊！”  
季肖冰的声音很快变得高亢，手指在沙发上乱抓，前端不需要抚慰都射了出来，双目被眼泪模糊。  
他抖动着，感觉自己被高瀚宇从后面紧紧抱住，像是被包裹进了一个温暖至极的港湾。  
两个人身上全是黏腻，高瀚宇埋在他体内，还没射，被他高潮时下意识绞紧的肠肉夹得生疼。  
长这么大做什么，太折腾人了。  
高瀚宇愤愤地想。  
等季肖冰缓得差不多之后，他才把季肖冰翻过来，抬起他的一条腿，从正面进入他。  
嫩红的后穴已经较之前更加放松了些，足够的润滑液让他得以进出自如，终于可以大开大合地占有他，把那肠肉翻出来又挤进去。  
“嗯……啊！高……”  
季肖冰无意识地呻吟着，泪眼婆娑，被动地被他抓着腰往性器上按。  
他看见两个人的耻毛蹭在一起，高瀚宇整根都没入了，紫红色的性器在抽出的时候没有任何停留，又再次钻了进去，狠狠碾过前列腺。  
“啊！”  
季肖冰仰头喘息，手无意识地乱抓，被高瀚宇握住，十指交缠。  
“大爷，你太美了，太棒了，啊！”  
高瀚宇爽得眼睛都红了，不断挺动。  
他看着季肖冰的脸，觉得自己从未这么兴奋过。  
女人？女人有季肖冰这么漂亮吗？有季肖冰这样让他疯狂吗？女人能容纳他的巨大吗？  
“季老师，你知不知道我是什么时候爱上你的？”  
高瀚宇一边爽一边问他。  
季肖冰被撞得听不清他在说什么，只是被动地抓着他的手，嘴里发出破碎的呻吟。  
“唔……”  
太多了，快感强烈到让他发泄过的身体一直处于兴奋状态，今天要是让高瀚宇做到满意，他怀疑自己会精尽人亡。  
“季老师，啊！季老师，我一定是在见你第一面的时候就爱上你了，你看我的时候眼睛很闪，超级闪，我觉得有星星落到了我的心里，唔！”  
高瀚宇诉说着爱意，下身的动作越来越快。  
季肖冰在他怀里受不住地扭动，呻吟都是哭腔。  
他听不清高瀚宇的话，但他隔着泪目看到了高瀚宇的脸，那双眼睛是通红的，凌厉的面容性感无比，控制着他的手臂强壮到让人害怕。  
“呜……不要了，啊！瀚宇，太……呜……求你，啊！”  
他落着泪，断断续续地求他。  
高瀚宇低头吻走他的眼泪。  
“乖，再一会，就一会，你很棒，哥哥，你超棒。”  
他没有放慢动作，反而更快了些，公狗腰不断撞击，没完没了。  
季肖冰整个人像被丢进了水里，到最后只剩尖叫和呻吟，什么话都说不出来了。  
他不知道自己射了几次，只知道高瀚宇一直在哄他，不断和他说“快了”，“马上就好”的鬼话，然后继续用下身的利刃欺负他。  
季肖冰最终被快感弄晕了过去。  
他醒来的时候，整个人被泡在温水里，高瀚宇从后面抱着他，轻轻帮他按摩身体。  
禽兽。  
季肖冰这么想着，转头亲了亲高瀚宇的面颊。  
“大爷，你还好吗？”  
高瀚宇小心翼翼的声音。  
“滚。”  
季肖冰只说了一个字，意识就又模糊了。  
身体的透支让他沉沉睡去。  
高瀚宇把他捞起来，擦干放到床上，搂着他发出了狼笑。  
总算吃到了，今晚做得可真爽，季肖冰的滋味比他想象的更加美好，那软肉像舍不得他一般一直吸着他……  
停，不能再想了，季肖冰可承受不了他再来一次。  
高瀚宇关上灯，亲了亲季肖冰的额头。  
来日方长，现在最重要的是休息。  
他抱着他，很快也坠入了梦乡。

\-----------  
待续，lof：王食刀臼儿


End file.
